


Name a game to play (and I'll roll the dice)

by lilraven



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, i tried okay, this is pure smut i was tricked into writing this don't even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilraven/pseuds/lilraven
Summary: "I thought you liked the bossy bit."A follow-up to the episode on March 12th, aka. the one in which Vanessa likes playing doctor more than she lets on most of the time.





	Name a game to play (and I'll roll the dice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Alex, I blame everything on you! xx

“I thought you liked the bossy bit.”

Charity’s words send a white-hot surge of heat rippling through Vanessa’s body, and when their lips meet, she’s suddenly very glad that she’s managed to lock the place up, because Charity’s hands have moved from gripping her jacket to ripping it off her, sending Vanessa’s brain into that sweet, blissful overdrive she’s come to know all too well. She drags her nails along Charity’s scalp, revelling in the tiny moan that Charity hums against her lips, strong hands coming to grip her waist, nails digging deliciously into her flesh. She takes in a ragged breath and pulls back, eyes seeking out Charity’s dark greens.

“You know, just because I’m a vet doesn’t mean I don’t know how to play doctor,” she drags her eyes down Charity’s body with purpose, one finger tracing down the front of Charity’s shirt.

“Is that right?”

“Mmhm,” Vanessa raises her eyebrows, “and you’re not the only one that can be bossy.”

Charity’s eyes grow impossibly darker and her tongue darts out to wet her lower lip, words dying on her lips as Vanessa steps back from their embrace with a wicked glint in her eye.

“So, if you’ll just step into my office, Miss Dingle,” she gestures towards the door and watches Charity literally vibrate under her gaze.

“Of course doc,” Charity tries for confident, but her words come out strangled, her breath catching as Vanessa turns to lead the way into the back room of the surgery.

Letting Charity through first, Vanessa makes quick work of locking the door behind them, and turns to see Charity stood in front of the desk, hands balled into fists, biting down on her bottom lip. She thinks of all the times Charity has wound her up, and decides it’s about time the tables were turned. She gives Charity a measured look, trying to calm the raging heat that’s been running through her veins all day.

“So,” she takes a few steps towards Charity, but is careful to keep her distance, “what seems to be the problem, Miss Dingle?”

Charity swallows hard, and Vanessa just about gives in seeing the hunger flashing in her eyes, but she stops herself just in time, determined to keep control. Charity swallows again, twisting the hem of her shirt with rigid fingers.

“Well uhh, the thing is, doc, I’ve been feeling unusually,” Charity’s eyes drill into Vanessa’s, her voice going husky, “hot today.”

Vanessa’s lips curve into a smile, and she walks up to Charity, lifting her hand to Charity’s forehead to test her temperature.

“Oh my. You do feel hot,” she moves her hand to the back of Charity’s neck, “very, very hot indeed, and your eyes look glazed as well. Why don’t you have a seat for me, yeah? I’ll have to give you a thorough check.”

She pats the desk, and Charity hops onto it obediently. She rummages through the drawers, her hand closing around a stethoscope she’d shoved in earlier.

“I have been feeling very strange all day, doc,“ Charity drawls as Vanessa rounds the desk to meet her where she’s perched on its edge.

Her eyes find Charity’s, giving her a serious look as she lifts the stethoscope up between them.

“I think I’ll have to give your heart a listen, just to make sure it isn’t anything serious. If you’ll just take your top off, so I can get a proper listen.”

Vanessa doesn’t think she’s ever seen Charity rip off her own clothes at this speed before, she’s barely had time to blink when both Charity’s leather jacket and shirt have been discarded and flung out of sight. She steps closer, letting go of the stethoscope and bringing her hands to the straps of Charity’s black lace bra, sliding them down slowly.

“I’m afraid this will have to come off as well,” Vanessa murmurs, snapping the clasp behind Charity’s back and letting the garment fall to the floor. She lifts the stethoscope to Charity’s chest, eliciting a hiss from the woman’s lips as the cold metal touches heated skin. Her eyes snap to Charity’s, and she smirks at the look of utter lust swimming in them. She moves the instrument along Charity’s skin, shifting her eyes down. The way Charity’s chest strains with her ragged breaths and her nipples harden under Vanessa’s touch almost make her lose it. She clears her throat and steps back, her knees weak from the pleading look Charity is giving her.

“You have a healthy, strong heartbeat, Miss Dingle. I’m not sure there’s much I can do for you today –“

Charity’s eyes go wide, her whole body leaning towards Vanessa, trying to breach the small distance she’s put between them.

“— Unless, of course, you’re presenting any other symptoms? Is there anything else you’d like me to check?”

“Well, there is one more thing, doc. You haven’t checked,” Charity says, her voice hoarse as she grabs Vanessa’s wrist and yanks her forward, pushing Vanessa’s hand down the front of her trousers, pressing hard against her soaked panties, “here.”

“Miss Dingle!” Vanessa goes for indignant, but what comes out is more of a breathless whisper, “You should have said! This needs immediate attention.”

She rolls her wrist, earning a deep groan from Charity, whose hips tilt up into her touch, begging for more friction as she slowly massages the warm, wet silk. Just as Charity’s eyes are about to slip closed, Vanessa pulls her hand back, chuckling at the way Charity whines at the loss of contact. Charity curses under her breath, her eyes snapping to Vanessa’s with so much desperation that she relents, deciding it’s about time the woman writhing on her desk got her prize for playing along so patiently.

“Why don’t you bend over the desk for me, darling, so I can take proper care of you?”

Vanessa’s voice is honey as she offers Charity a hand to help her down from the desk and manoeuvres her around so that she’s leaning over the desk in front of Vanessa, her whole body vibrating as Vanessa smooths a hand slowly down her naked back. Vanessa slides her hands around Charity’s waist and unzips her trousers, pulling them down and off Charity’s legs, her knees buckling as Vanessa comes back up, her fingers dragging along the back of Charity’s thighs with so much promise.

“Spread your legs.”

Charity does as she’s told, dropping her head down and arching her back as Vanessa steps close behind her, her fingers running teasing circles along the soft skin of Charity’s buttocks. Vanessa doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of this, the way Charity craves her touch, the way they push and pull, because they’re both so far gone for each other it’s bordering on ridiculous. She moves her fingers lower, teasing Charity’s dripping folds with feather light touches she knows by now will make the other woman –

“Oh god, please,” Charity whines against the desk, her hips lifting up to bring Vanessa’s fingers where she wants them.

Vanessa leans down slowly, pressing her body against Charity’s back, her lips brushing against Charity’s ear, mimicking the way Charity teased her earlier. You get what you give, she thinks, rolling her hips against Charity’s arse as the woman writhes under her touch.

“Please what, Miss Dingle?” Vanessa knows she’s teetering on the edge of driving Charity mad, and it feels so, so perfect how Charity trembles beneath her and gasps for breath when Vanessa sinks her teeth into her earlobe.

“Please,” Charity’s hips roll against Vanessa’s, her voice a coarse whisper that lands right between Vanessa’s legs, “fuck me.”

Vanessa smirks, and sinks two fingers into Charity’s wet heat. Charity groans, arching off the desk to meet Vanessa’s touch. Vanessa pulls out slowly, and plunges back in, setting a quick rhythm as her other hand inches up Charity’s back. She grabs on to Charity’s golden curls, pulling hard, dragging a high-pitched sound from Charity’s throat that she’s never heard before. The sound reverberates through Vanessa’s body and she growls, bringing her fingers up to flick against Charity’s clit once, twice, endless times, until Charity quakes under her touch, bucking up from the desk and gasping Vanessa’s name. It takes a while for Charity’s breathing to settle a bit, and once it does, Vanessa moves her fingers again, an agonizingly slow rhythm that coaxes out another orgasm, and a third that makes Charity collapse into a mess of limbs that Vanessa catches just in time before she falls to the floor.

Charity is an utter mess, but somehow Vanessa manages to jostle them around so that she’s sat on the desk with Charity cradled safely in her arms. Charity leans back against her, turning her head to press a kiss against her neck. She wraps her arms tighter around Charity, who lets out a soft chuckle that goes straight to her heart.

“How do you do that, Ness?”

“Do what?” She smiles the question into Charity’s hair, loving the way they fit together like this, the way Charity snuggles impossibly closer with every breath.

“All of that,” there’s something akin to awe in Charity’s voice and Vanessa stores it in her memory for later perusal, but for now she just tugs Charity closer and presses a kiss on her hair.

“You inspire me.”


End file.
